A conventional digital camera has an autofocus (AF) function of automatically adjusting the position of a lens such that light rays from an object pass through the lens and converge on an image sensor. The digital camera adjusts the position of the lens, based on contrast changes obtained from continuously captured images.
According to a related technique, for example, concerning post-capture image data, when a release button is pressed once, an evaluation value for sorting images is calculated and corrections are made such that the evaluation value for image data before autofocusing has been completed decreases. According to another technique, for example, imaging preparation operations are started for taking in multiple images continuously; a finder image that is based on the images is displayed on a liquid crystal panel; and an image corresponding to the finder image displayed on the liquid crystal panel when an imaging instruction is received, is recorded to a memory card. According to another technique, the time lag between shutter switch operation and display on a display is detected, and when the shutter switch is completely pressed down, from among frame images stored to temporary storage memory, the frame image of an earlier point in time corresponding to the time lag is selected and recorded. For examples of such conventional techniques, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2012-39570, 2001-313865, and 2006-140703.
Nonetheless, with the conventional techniques above, the output of a focused image before completion of the autofocus is difficult.